


[Podfic] I Am Also We

by ZoeBug



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: (It's right on the edge there), Character Study, Gen, Marielda, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Podfic of fangirl_squee's and madelinestarr's "I Am Also We"-"I think in a dream it's hard to tell which brother I am."





	[Podfic] I Am Also We

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Am Also We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255176) by [fangirl_squee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee), [madelinestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinestarr/pseuds/madelinestarr). 



> Listen, I don't know why it's taken me so long to podfic a Friends at the Table fic because it is THE best actual-play podcast out there, but here I am with some beautiful character study work from (maybe my favorite arc) Marielda.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

****

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qj9u0938dqf9psh/%5BFatT%5D_I_Am_Also_We.mp3)

 **Length**  - 10:59

* * *

Intro Music credit: ["The Gardener" by Goldmund](https://youtu.be/1RRTOgmIE5Q)

Please enjoy! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255176/chapters/20981009)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
